Some Thing Just Happens, Part 1
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: Finally! The fic's up! Yeah! It's got a beautiful plotline. It's a 100% L/J fic, but that comes later. Read, and please review, I wanna know if you like the story or not! Yeahhh!!
1. Some Thing Just Happens

**Something Just Happens, 1**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: This story is very long, and trust me, it's BEAUTIFUL! The plot is unusual and really nice. You'll love it! Disclaimer: Some of the characters belong to me, the plot line belongs to the movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, with adaptations by me. This story is not related to the Lily+MWPP=Forever series.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> James Potter slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. All the girls whom he passed gaped at him, wide eyed. James was certainly a cute sixth year, what with that wonderful messy hair, merry brown eyes, glasses, and a tall, muscular build. To top it all, he was on the Quidditch team, and was really smart, besides being a troublemaker. But the girls were worried that James was taken, status wise. This wasn't true, though. James' best girl friend, not girlfriend, was Lily Evans, a tall, red haired, green eyed Gryffindor sixth year. They were just good friends, but nothing more than that. The rest of the girls didn't think it was technically possible to be "just friends", but that didn't stop them from drooling over him.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily Evans, meanwhile, was at the breakfast table, wondering where James was. She was faintly aware of Sirius Black laughing loudly at Snape, the gang's archenemy. She saw James entering the hall, and waved him over. She heard Melanie Souchere groaning behind her. "She always flirts with him, doesn't she? Can't James _see _I'm perfect for him?" Lily giggled. Melanie was a pretty girl who had this thing for James. She was one of the people who thought Lily and James were together. Lily sighed. Today was Valentine's Day. Oh no, she thought, feeling a moan escaping her body. At the same time, James slipped into the seat beside her. "Hey, what's so bad?" he asked, jokingly. "Nothing . . . except the fact that it is Valentine's day!" she replied, shutting her eyes tightly. "Exactly", said James. "What's so bad about that? In fact, I came prepared," he finished off, pulling out a bunch of decorative pink and red cards with hearts all over them. Lily groaned. What a great day.
> 
> "Do you like them?" said James later. "I spent all night on them, and the first one goes to you!" he added, giving her a pink card with a flourish. "Thanks James," she said, gritting her teeth. "It's wonderful!" She knew almost every sane girl in Hogwarts wanted a card from James. In fact, any part of him would do. A ripped piece of robe . . . the plate he ate from . . . anything they could get their hands on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Later that afternoon, as Lily trudged down the Charms corridor to the Great Hall for lunch, she heard some giggling sounds behind the staircase. She went forward, to inspect the scene. Her worst fears were confirmed. James had his arms around Cindy Pierre, another "fluffy" girl. She groaned. Does James have to be so flirtatious? She caught the gist of their conversation. "You know, Cindy, you're the first person I've given a card to," he was saying. "Really, James?" Cindy was giggling. "Oh James . . . I can't believe it! Is this really happening, James?" "Of course it is, Britney," he replied. Cindy started. "My name is Cindy, not Britney!" she said, a little angrily. "Oh, sorry, Cindy, you're so pretty that you've enchanted me . . . sorry!" he replied. Again, Cindy melted.
> 
> Lily decided that she had had enough of this conversation. James was fooling Cindy into believing that she was the lucky girl for him, while in fact, he had made like twenty cards for other girls. She spotted James' bag near her, and with a mischievous grin, she opened it. She found exactly what she was looking for. A bunch of red and pink cards. With a twinkle in her eye, she moved forward.
> 
> "Uh James, I hate to interrupt this, but I founda couple of your cards lying around here." she said. Cindy stared, and slowly turned red. "James . . . you - you cheater! I can't believe the nerve of you!" she yelled, running away. James called after her, "But wait - Britney, no wait, Sophia, no was it Britney?" he yelled. "It was Cindy," Lily answered helpfully, with a smile. This time, James groaned.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hi Professor Chernon!" Lily said, smiling at the round, balding professor of Care of Magical Creatures. She had always liked Professor Chernon, even though some people thought he was an old idiot. "You look very happy today. Anything special?" she asked. "Do you mean that I don't look happy everyday?" Professor Chernon replied, pretending to be offended. Both of them laughed. "Actually, Lily, my daughter Sarah is arriving today. She's been studying in Ireland, and now she's transferred here. She's going to be in sixth year, same as you." "Wow, Professor Chernon! I never knew you had a daughter of our age! That'll be fun!" she said. "Yes, I'm sure it will . . ." he replied. "Lily, you'll look after Sarah for me, will you?" he asked. "Sure, Professor. I'd be glad to!" she replied, wondering what Sarah would be like.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sarah was due to arrive in two days time, and the school had been told about her. She would be sorted during breakfast. That's tomorrow, Lily thought to herself. She ran and caught up with James, who had lost in another flirting game, this time with Helen Gorga. "So, was that one any good?" she asked, cheerfuly. "Nope," James replied, looking very dejected. Then he cheered up. "She's not _my _type!" he said. "But James," Lily started, "if you keep thinking the same about every girl you meet, you'll never find anyone for you!" "Yeah, well, the perfect girl's probably waiting for me, somewhere," he mumbled out. 
> 
> "Yeah, right," Lily rolled her eyes. "Tell me, James, what would you do if you found the perfect girl? I mean, how would it feel when you stand in front of her?" "Well," said James, after thinking for a minute. "Something will happen in my heart." "What will happen?" Lily asked. "Oh Lily," he said, "**some thing just happens**. But you don't understand."
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: That was kinda long, but trust me, it's a BEAUTIFUL story. My favorite movie. It's not in English, though. Sad. But anyway, review, and enjoy. For those who reviewed my previous stories, thanks a lot, and for others, reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks, have a great day! I just finished my exams, so I have holidays!!! YEAH! So I'll be able to write more often.]


	2. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 02

**Some Thing Just Happens, 2**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Second part to the seqel. This time, Sarah arrives. Read the story to find out the rest. Also, thank you for reviewing the previous sequel. Hopefully, this one will be even better. Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to JKR, and the plotline belongs to the movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, with adaptations by me. Review!]
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next morning, at the Great Hall, Lily saw Dumbledore and Professor Chernon in deep conversation. As they finished up their breakfast, there came a knock on the castle doors. Sarah! A tall, blonde haired girl entered, and all the boys gasped at the same moment. Lily could see what they were staring at. Sarah was dressed in muggle clothing. She was wearing a short yellow miniskirt, with a tight fitting yellow top. She walked up to the teachers' table, and hugged her father. Lily felt a tap behind her. She turned around, and saw James grinning at her. "Wow. She's a knockout, isn't she? I mean, look at that figure . . ." Lily smiled, rolled her eyes, and turned back to the table.
> 
> It was time to sort Sarah. She walked up to the hat, and put it on. After about a minute, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped loudly. Sarah walked over to the Gryffindor table, and smiled at Lily. All the boys stared as she walked past them. "Hi Sarah! I'm Lily Evans. Professor Chernon - I mean your dad, told me about you." "Lily, yes, my dad did tell me about you. I say, you've got really pretty eyes," said Sarah. Lily grinned. Sarah was going to be fun. "Yeah, well, Sirius thinks they look like cat's eyes . . ."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Say Sirius, what do you think about Sarah?" James asked his best friend. Sirius was like a duplicate copy of James. Both of them were pranksters, smart, Quidditch players, cute, you name it, they are it. Sirius pretended to give it a serious thought. "Well, James, I say she's cute, but my heart belongs to Tara, you know," he said. James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I didn't say you have to marry her or anything - and I know she's cute. Just forget it . . ." "OK," said Sirius optimistically. Just then, Sarah entered the classroom, with Lily. She had changed into black robes, and had a touch of makeup. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. _She's so cute_, James thought to himself. Sarah smiled at him, and sat in the seat behind him. Lily sat next to her. The class stared at Sarah, but looked away when Professor McGonagall.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey Sarah!" James was saying, after Trasfiguration. "I don't think we've met. I'm James Potter - Chief Prankster of Hogwarts, and Quidditch Chaser for Gryffindor!" he announced proudly. "Let's be friends," he added after a pause. Sarah stared at him oddly. "Er, James, sorry, but we've hardly met - how can we be friends? I'm sure I'll get to know you more as I settle in. Now excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom," she said, running off. James stared after her. Lily looked at him, and said, "So James, did something happen in your heart? She's pretty cute, after all, right?" James was still staring. After a minute, he snapped out of it, and said, "Nah, _she's _not my type. Too serious." Lily groaned. "Come _on _James. You like her. I saw you staring at her during Trasfiguration." "I was?" James asked. "I mean, was I?" Lily sighed. So much for something happening. James' heart could make something happen on its own, she decided.
> 
> * * *
> 
> That evening, James, Lily, Sarah, Sirius, Remus, Tara, and Arabella were sitting on couches in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire. Sirius was boredly leafing through a book titled, _Love and What it Means_. "Say, James, what do you think real love means?" he asked. James answered without any hesitation. "Love is friendship. If she can't be my best friend, I can't love her.", he said, looking pointedly at Sarah. Sarah looked away. She _did_ like James. He was cute. Meanwhile, Lily was thinking the same thing. She had always thought of James as nothing more than a friend, but now she was having second thoughts. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> That night, Lily crept out to the common room, and sat by the window. Her mind was a mess. She had only thought of James as her best friend. But now it seemed as though she liked him. _Come on Lily. Just think. Do you like him? Or do you not?_ She thought over it. It made perfect sense - it explained all the weird things that had been happening to her lately. Things like staring at James sometimes in class. Things like . . . she stopped. _Ok, so I like him. That's it. He probably doesn't like me that way. Just face it, Lil. James is your best boy friend, not boyfriend. And it's probably gonna stay that way._
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day, Sarah cornered James in front of the Great Hall. "I changed my mind, James," she said, smiling. James looked confused, and so did Lily. "About what?" he asked her, somewhat rudely - he was not very happy about the previous day's incident. "About being friends, James. Let's be friends. Best friends!" Sarah replied, flirtatiously. Lily bit her lip. It was not fair. Sarah was trying to take over _her _position. Lily was James' best friend - well, girl friend. Lily stared at James, to see whether he would agree or not. A look at his face showed her that he would agree. She didn't want to be there to witness it. "Er - excuse me. I need to talk to Arabella for a minute," she mumbled, and walked away. James didn't stop her. In the background, she heard, "Sure Sarah. Let's be _best _friends."
> 
> * * *
> 
> That day wasn't a good day for Lily. She kept telling herself, _come on, Lil. James doesn't like you. Face it. He likes Sarah. _She knew she wasn't jealous of Sarah being James' girlfriend, because she knew it would eventually work out to that. What she minded was that Sarah was trying to become James' best friend. And that was different.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey James! Want a game of Quidditch?" asked Lily. James looked at her and grinned. "Sorry, Lil. I'm taking Sarah out to Hogsmeade this evening. Maybe later, right?" he said, smiling at her and moving away. Lily felt a stab of pain in her heart. _He didn't even invite me. Maybe his heart isn't the only one that feels things. Mine does too. Right now it feels hurt._ She moved away. _I'm not jealous, _she kept telling herself. It's just that James likes Sarah and Sarah likes James, but I like James too! What a mess!
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Uh Lil, do you think you could help me with Charms homework tonight? If you don't mind, that is," said Sarah. She wasn't such a good student, and she normally asked James or Lily for help. "Sure, Sarah," Lily replied, not really paying attention. Sarah sat down on the couch beside her. "Lily, I want to ask you something," she said, looking at Lily. "Uh huh," Lily said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Lily, how long have you and James been friends?" Lily smiled. "Since the first day of school, Sarah. I had to sit with him in the last compartment. And we talked about jokes and stuff." "Lily, are you sure you don't like him?" Lily stared at her, mouth open. A million thoughts were going on inside her head. She gulped. "I - I like him, as friends. He's my best boy friend, not boyfriend," she said. _Or do I mean _was_ my best friend?_ Sarah looked at her doubtfully. "Lily, what I mean is, do you love James? As more than friends?" Lily was shocked. She stared at Sarah, her mouth open and her head spinning.
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: This part was longer than the last one. Yeah! Now what happens? The story takes an interesting twist . . . stay tuned for the next part! Review, and ENJOY!]


	3. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 03

**Some Thing Just Happens, 3**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Third part. I'm kinda disappointed cuz I didn't get as many reviews as the first part - but oh well. Please review this time - it really helps me! This part shows more of Lily's feelings, and more. Enjoy! Read only after reading parts 1 & 2]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily felt like she was going to explode inside. Of course she liked James! But she very well couldn't say that out, so she just kept quiet. Suddenly, James popped into the common room. Lily put on a false smile, and said, "Hey James! How was Quidditch practice?" She was grateful for the diversion. She hadn't wanted to answer Sarah's question, but she didn't want to lie either. Now she focused on James. He was staring at Sarah. "Hey Sarah," he replied. "Quidditch was great. Hey, Sarah, wanna sneak out to the kitchens tonight?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Lily's heart sank. _He isn't even listening to me!_ she thought, gloomily. Sarah wrinkled her nose with distaste. "No James, I don't want to go to the kitchens. I need some sleep," she said. Obviously, the idea of sneaking out did not appeal to her. "How 'bout you, Lil?" James asked, turning to her. "Sure!" she said, without any hesitation. _Maybe I'm overreacting. James is still my best boy friend. Or is he?_
> 
> _* * *_
> 
> Lily huddled under the Invisibility Cloak with James. _This feels just like it did when we were best friends, _she thought. They crept out to the kitchens silently. They had been there millions of times before. Tickling the pear, they stepped in. It was dark and quiet in there. The house elves were probably sleeping. James slipped out of the cloak, and heaved himself on to a counter. He motioned for Lily to sit next to him. She sat there, and waited for him to begin talking.
> 
> "So Lil, what do you think about Sarah?" he asked her. Lily stiffened.  
"Uh . . . she's nice. And pretty. And fun," she answered. James nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah, she is . . ." he said, dreamily. Lily grinned. James looked pretty funny, with his hair tumbling all over and his face like a puppy dog.  
"So you tell me. How's Sarah as a girlfriend?"  
"She's perfect," James muttered. "Just perfect"
> 
> "Do you want to marry her?" Lily said, teasingly. It was a standing joke between the two of them. Whenever James asked her who she wanted to marry, she said James, and vice versa. It was just a joke of course. "Sure! Anyday!" said James, still dreaming. Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Everything has changed. I'm not wanted in his life! _"What about you?" he asked. "Who do you want to marry?" Lily felt a stab of pain in her heart. _You, _she thought silently. But instead, she said, "Uh - I don't know."
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Lily walked out of the Charms classroom, she saw a whole bunch of people crowded around the bulletin board. "I wonder what's so interesting?" she said to Arabella and Tara. The three of them inched their way to the bulletin board. Finally, when she was able to get in front, she read it out to the other two.
> 
> **Notice**
>
>> **There is going to be a Christmas Ball after the Christmas Feast (in a week's time). All sixth years are invited to attend, with a partner or without. Any inappropriate behavior will cause a loss of points to the appropriate house. - Professor McGonagall.**
> 
> Lily's heart sank. She wanted to go with James, but that was now impossible, since he would most likely go with Sarah. And she didn't want to go with anyone else. _I'll just go alone, _she decided. She trudged back to the common room, not feeling very cheerful.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day was Saturday, and Lily spent it by the lake, with her journal in her hand. She watched the trees blow in the breeze, and the birds chirp in the sky. She leaned against a tree, and wrote in her journal, _Everyone, everything seems to be happy, except for me. I don't know how I feel. I'm not happy, that's for sure. I'm uncertain - should I forget about James and concentrate on my life? I tried, but he's stuck in my mind. And I want him to stay there._ Closing her journal, she sighed, and got up. She was just walking along the border of the lake, when she spotted James running towards her. In a minute, he was in front of her. He was panting hard, and his breath came out in little swirls of mist. Lily looked at him quizzically. He said, "I - I love you."
> 
> Lily stared at him. Her heart was thudding wildly inside her. She thought she was dreaming. Meanwhile, James wiped his brow. "Blow. I never thought I would actually say that to a girl." Lily felt her mouth break into a grin. He really meant it. He continued, "Everytime I think I should say this to her, I get nervous and tongue tied. But now it came out easy. Do you think she will accept it?" Lily felt her heart go cold. She asked, almost scared, "She? Wh-who's she?" James said impatiently, "Sarah of course." Lily could have died just then. For a minute her hopes had soared high, now they were underground. "Y-yes, she will like it," she forced herself to say. "Let's practice, ok? I'm James and you're Sarah, ok?" he said, siezing her shoulders. Lily nodded numbly. How could this be happening? "I love you," James said to her. "I love you too," she replied, trying to force her tears back. "Are you sure she's going to say just that?" he asked her, nervously. Lily nodded, trying not to let the tears flow down. "Should I tell her, then?" he asked. Again, she nodded. He ran, and she watched him retreating into the distance, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: This part was not very long - that's on purpose, to build up the suspense. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews - please review again, tell me your opinion. To Nadia: Have you watched this movie before? Where? Stay tuned for the next part!]


	4. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 04

**Some Thing Just Happens, 4**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Fourth part. Thanks for reviewing! That was great! I hope this part gets as many reviews . . . This part starts about two days after the incident by the lake. Read, review, and enjoy!!!!!!! Remember to read **only**after reading parts 1-3. You won't understand anything if you don't!! Usual disclaimers apply.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Umm . . . Lily? Could I speak to you for a minute, please?" said Bryce Johnson, one of the most wanted seventh years in Hogwarts. Lily nodded, uncomfortably. She had a feeling she knew what this was going to be about. The Christmas Ball. Nine boys had already asked her, and she had said the same thing to them: I've already got a date, or I'll think about it. She followed him into the classroom. "Umm, Lily? Go to the ball with me?" he asked, nervously. She smiled to see him squirming around. "Sorry, Bryce, but I've already got a date. Maybe next time," she mumbled, once again remember the incident by the lake with James. Bryce looked a little disappointed, but asked her, "Do you know of anyone good I can go with?" Lily grinned. "Why, Bryce, any girl will have you. What about Sophia Richards? She's nice, and er, I think she likes you." she said. Bryce blushed, said his thanks, and ran off. Lily grinned to herself, bittersweetly. _I'm turning into a love counselor, _she thought. _But I think I need one myself._
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So, Lil. Who are you going to the ball with?" asked Arabella. Tara, Arabella, and Lily were sitting by the fireplace in the common room. Lily bit her lip. This was going to be hard. "Umm . . . no one," she replied, uncomfortably. Tara sat up straight. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. "I saw at least a dozen people asking you, Lil!" she said. Arabella nodded, agreeing. Lily just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I won't go, afterall," she said. Just then, James and Sirius popped up. "Go where afterall?" James asked, flinging himself onto a couch. Sirius and Remus followed suit. Lily blushed. The guys are sure great at popping up at very comfortable moments, she thought. "Oh, we were just talking. Lily hasn't got a date yet. And she says she might not go at all," Arabella supplied. James' eyebrows shot up. "What? But I saw a _lot_ of guys asking you, Lil. It should be real easy for _you_ to get a date," he said. Lily blushed. She had been sort of avoiding James since that incident. That wound hadn't been healed yet. And the fact that James was going with Sarah didn't really help heal it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It seemed as the next few days had flown away, Lily thought. It was Friday afternoon, and the school had been given the day off, because it was Christmas Eve, and the ball was scheduled for that night. Most of the girls were in the castle, getting ready way ahead of time. Lily, however, preffered to spend the afternoon by the lake. She sat down under an oak tree, thinking about the ball. She was going alone, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit excited about the ball. Dumbledore had hired the Wild Witches, a popular wizarding band, to play at the ball. She had seen the Great Hall; it looked spectacular. There was mistletoe everywhere, and little ice statues had been placed all around. There were special trick spots in the Hall, where showers of flowers, hearts and little stars would fall on you if you stepped on them. It looked really exciting, she agreed. Oh well. Even if I can't go with James, I can at least enjoy it, she told herself resolutely.
> 
> * * *
> 
> About 20 minutes before the ball was due to start, Lily entered the girls' dorm. Tara gaped at her. "Lil!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? The ball starts in 15 minutes!" she shrieked. Lily rolled her eyes at her, and stepped into the bathroom. After having a quick shower, she slipped on her dress robes. She had picked them out in Robe Time, a new shop in Hogsmeade. They looked really good on her. They were cucumber green, and sparkled at places beautifully. The green matched the color of her eyes, and it suited her dark red hair too. She slipped on a delicate silver chain with a locket in the shape of a lily. James had given it to her for her birthday last year. A pang of heartache hit her as she put it on, but it soon washed away. She brushed out her hair well, and let it loose. She pinned two clips on both the sides, and she was ready. _Am I making a mistake by going to the ball? Will I be able to stand the hurt - if it hurts?_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily entered the common room nervously. People gaped at her. "Lily!" Arabella cried, running over. "You look wonderful!" she exclaimed loudly. Lily blushed red. "So do you, Arabella," she said, tactfully. Arabella was going with Remus, just as friends, or so she said. Lily felt that there was "more" to that date than met the eye. She caught sight of James, and grinned. He looked really handsome in dark blue robes. He grinned back, and mouthed, "WOW!", pointing at her outfit. She blushed, and he laughed. He Westlife My Love had his arm around Sarah, who was dressed in light yellow robes. Her heart sank, as it had done often in the past couple of days. _Oh well_, she thought to herself. She put on a smile, and walked out of the portrait hole.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily sat down at a table, resting her legs. The ball was just getting warmed up, and she had danced with so many boys that her legs were hurting. She reached for a Butterbeer, and sipped it, grateful for its warmth. Her eyes rested on James and Sarah, who were dancing together near the middle of the hall. She watched as James whispered something to Sarah, and as she laughed merrily. Lily turned away. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> A couple of minutes later, Sarah and James came up to her table. Lily forced a smile. "Hey Lil, I saw you were really busy tonight, huh. Good thing you don't have a date - he'd be green with envy," said James, eyes twinkling. Lily blushed a deep red. Sarah reached for a butterbeer, and was about to sit down, when a seventh year accidentally bumped into her. Her butterbeer spilled all over her robes. "Oh no," she cried in dismay. Her robes were slowly becoming a dark yellow. "I better go and wash this, and myself," she said hurriedly. "I'll see you back James, Lily," she said, and she ran off.
> 
> James watched Sarah disappear around a bend. Lily was desperately trying to choke back her laughter. James turned back to her, and she could see that he had a grin on his face. She couldn't hold it any longer - she burst out laughing. James looked at her, and starting laughing too. "That - was - pretty - funny!" he choked out, between his laughter. Lily nodded, laughing too hard to speak.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The two of them chatted for a while. When a slow song came on, James leaned over to Lily, and asked her, "Hey Lil, wanna dance?" She nodded, her heart going numb. James led her over to the middle of the hall, and slipped his arms around her waist. They made a perfect match. Even their hands were made for each other. They danced slowly, spinning around. Suddenly, Lily heard a rushing sound, and both of them looked up. A shower of flowers, stars, and hearts were raining on them. James grinned, and so did Lily, as they looked into each others' eyes. That shower completed the magical moment. As the song faded away, they both looked into each others' eyes again, and left off. They started brushing off the confetti from their robes. At the end, Lily picked off a shiny red heart from her robes, and looked up to see that James was picking up a heart from his too. They grinned at each other. _Some thing just happened in my heart_, Lily thought. _But James doesn't understand._
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: What do you think? This took pretty long to write. So tell me what you think of it . . . in a review. Yeah! Will James involuntarily hurt Lily more in the next part? Stay tuned for more! Review & ENJOY!!!!!]


	5. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 05

**Some Thing Just Happens, 5**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Great job of reviewing, guys!!!!! Thanks so much. This part is short, but pivotal. Make sure you read it!! Major things happen in here. Read, review, enjoy! Read **only** after reading parts 1-4. Usual disclaimers apply.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily was writing in her journal the next afternoon.  
_When I was dancing in James' arms, I felt so - relaxed. As if that was just the place where I wanted to be. The place where I belonged. I felt so calm. It was the best feeling ever. And at the end - when the confetti fell on us. That was like a celebration or a good omen, you know what I mean? And when both of us were picking those hearts off each other at the same minute - was that coincidence? Or more than that? Maybe our hearts will be like that at the end, diary. Maybe both of us will be picking up our hearts - only to meet at the end. Who knows._
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Lil, the carriages are here!" said Arabella, hugging her tightly. Tara gave her a hug as well. "Take care and send me loads of owls, ok?" said Tara. Lily nodded, waving. They were leaving for the Christmas holidays, which had been postponed so that people could attend the Christmas Ball. Lily had signed up to stay, because her parents and Petunia had gone to visit Aunt Casie, who was sick. A couple of carriages away, Lily could see James saying bye to Sarah. The carriages rumbled on to a slow start. Lily waved again, turned around, going back to the castle. She was looking forward to a quiet, Sarah - free vacation.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The holidays passed - boring and uneventful. Lily and James had mostly roamed the castle, played Quidditch, and loafed around at Hogsmeade. So, when it was the day the students were due to return, Lily was glad. She and James were sitting on the grassy ground outside the main door of Hogwarts, waiting for the carriages to arrive. "They're late!" James grumbled. Lily grinned. "Only by a minute so far," she replied. "Whatever. I just want to see Sarah!" said James, again. Lily kept quiet. She had held fort so far, and had managed to keep her calm. But sometimes she just felt like screaming. It was always Sarah this, or Sarah that. She was saved by the carriages rumbling up the slope. She got up, brushed the grass off herself, and ran over.
> 
> * * *
> 
> About half an hour later, Lily and the others were in the Great Hall, having lunch, but James was nowhere around. Lily was starting to get worried. Even Sarah hadn't arrived yet. She slipped out of the Great Hall, and ran outside the castle. She saw James near the carriages, peeking into every one of them. She ran over. "James, what are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her for a brief second, and then resumed his peeking. She followed him. "Where's Sarah?" she asked. He stopped, and turned around. His face looked worried and upset. Little beads of sweat were bordering his forehead. "I don't know!" he said, frantically. "She didn't come in the carriages, Lil!" "And I don't know where she is!" he said, a noticeable trace of apprehension in his voice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was 9: 30 at night, and James was pacing the common room over and over again. Lily, Bella, Tara, Sirius, and Remus were sitting on the couches, being silent so as not to disturb him. "Prongs, buddy, don't you think you're getting paranoid? For all you know, she might be sick and staying back for a while," Sirius ventured. James didn't reply, but continued to pace round and round. Finally, after what seemed an hour, Lily got up and went to the window, to get a breath of fresh air. It was dark and gloomy outside, and a light drizzle was fogging up the atmosphere. She continued to look outside the window, when she spotted something glittering about two metres in front of her. She jumped, and then blinked, as the object came closer. An owl! It must have been it's eyes sparkling, she thought. The owl came closer to the window, and finally reached the sill. It dropped a letter onto the floor, and sped off.
> 
> Lily picked up the letter. It said "James" on it, in emerald green ink. She walked over to James. "An owl just delivered it," she said quietly. "Maybe it's from Sarah." James snatched the letter out of her hand. He opened the parchment up, and started reading. Everyone watched him with bated breath. His face slowly turned ashen. "No!" he whispered. "It can't be. It just can't be."
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: Cliffhanger!!! What happens next?? I ain't telling!! Just kidding . . . but something major happens. What does the letter say? Why does James react like that? Read the next part to find out!! Again, review and enjoy!!!!!]


	6. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 06

**Some Thing Just Happens, 6**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Great job of reviewing, guys!!!!! Thanks so much. This part is short, but pivotal. Make sure you read it!! Major things happen in here. Read, review, enjoy! Read **only** after reading parts 1-5. Usual disclaimers apply.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Everyone watched, as James went ashen. He dropped the letter, spun around on his heel, and without a word, ran into the boys' dorm. The five Gryffindors stared after him. Lily picked up the letter, smoothed it over, and read it together with the others. It read:
> 
> Dear James,
> 
> I hope this letter reaches you before you start getting worried. I have a lot of things to explain to you.
> 
> James, I'm back in Ireland. I'm back at my old school. I found that I just didn't fit in at Hogwarts. I also want to tell you - I have a boyfriend. His name is Greg Borth. James, I'm sorry I sort of cheated on you. You were really popular, and I was in too deep before I could stop myself.
> 
> I won't tell you where I am in Ireland, because I want you to forget about me, James. Don't pine away. I hope you aren't too angry. I want you to promise me one thing - forget about me, and find someone else. Someone who will take care of you well. Someone who will be right for you. A flower who deserves you, who needs you.
> 
> This is probably the last letter I will ever send you. One last time, I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry.
> 
> Sarah Chernon
> 
> Everyone gasped. Lily's heart was pounding. _She dumped him! She dumped him. How could she be so mean?_ For a minute, everyone looked at each other. Then, in unison, they all rushed up the stairs to the boys' dorm.
> 
> * * *
> 
> James was lying on his bed, staring at the top of his four-poster bed, thinking hard. His face showed no expression. He heard a chorus of footsteps, followed by a slam of the door. "Prongs?" called Sirius, tentatively. (They know about the werewolf, all of them do.) James remained silent. A minute later, the curtains were pushed back, and their faces appeared. "James?" Lily whispered. "I'm sorry," she said, her green eyes glittering with tears. James remained silent. "Come on Prongs. Say something," Remus said, desperately. James turned over. "Leave me alone," he said, voice muffled. And they did.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once again, two days ago, Lily was sitting by the lake, writing in her journal. _A week ago, I wished Sarah had never come to Hogwarts. Now, seeing James so hurt, I would give anything for her to come back and apologize. But I don't think it would really help. The rock has been chipped, and sparks have flown. I think it is going to take James some time to become himself. I feel so bad for him. I'm forgetting my own plight in the face of his worry. Last night, I saw a wishing star. And guess what I wished? I wished that James would become himself again. Once again. Come back, Prongs. Come back to yourself._
> 
> * * *
> 
> While Lily was sitting by the lake, the other four were sitting in the common room, trying to think of ways to cheer James up. James was in his dorm. Suddenly, a tawny gray owl flew threw the window, and collided with the chair. "Whoa, there!" exclaimed Sirius, retreiving a letter from it. He saw the name on it. Sarah's handwriting. But it was addressed to Arabella, Tara, Sirius, and Remus. He opened it, and the four of them read it together.
> 
> Dear Arabella, Tara, Sirius, and Remus,
> 
> I sent this letter to you after James' on purpose. I'm sure you must have found out about the letter I sent to James. I have something very important to tell you. Don't show this letter to Lily.
> 
> Guys, I think Lily is in love with James. I'm sure of it. She just hid it because I became his girlfriend. But remember, James said, that only a friend of his can become his lover. I became his girlfriend, but Lily was his best girl friend, and I can never fill that position. 
> 
> Lily was made for James, and he was made for Lily. I want you to do me one last favor. Please, somehow, anyhow, get them together. They are meant to be the perfect couple. James loves Lily, but doesn't realize it. And you have to make him realize, before Lily breaks. I know I've been rotten, but please, please, help them get together.
> 
> I'll never forget this, or you guys.
> 
> Sarah Chernon
> 
> As they read it, everyone went quiet. They pondered over the words. Remus started slowly, "You know, I believe Sarah is right, for once. I think Lily _does _like James."  
"Yeah, that's why she went alone to the ball," agreed Tara.  
"And they looked so good together when they were dancing." said Sirius.  
"A flower who deserves you and needs you . . . in the first letter," said Arabella.
> 
> They sat and thought over it.
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: Yes, I know that is short, but I like it the way it is. What happens next? How can they help Lily . . . and James? Huh? Review, and I'll post the next part soon.]


	7. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 07

**Some Thing Just Happens, 7**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > > [Note: Thanks to all the reviewers . . . you made my day! There's a long author's note at the end, it explains a lot of things, so make sure you read it. Stuff happens in here too, no duh! And this fic is wayyy longer . . . Read, review, enjoy! Read **only** after reading parts 1-6. Usual disclaimers apply. Luv, Green Eyes!]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Remus yawned. 
> 
> "Sirius, did you really have to wake us up on the stroke of midnight?" he grumbled.
> 
> Sirius nodded. "When else can we talk about how to get them together? Besides, I woke you up at, er, 11: 30, _not _midnight," he finished off, looking very pleased with himself.
> 
> Remus shook his head. Beside him, Bella and Tara's heads were nodding with sleep. They were sitting in a secret passageway behind an old portrait on the wall. The passageway was cold and damp, but Sirius didn't seem to mind it. 
> 
> "I now call this meeting to order!" he yelled. Tara jerked up. "Sheez," she mumbled.
> 
> "Any ideas, anybody?" Sirius asked. No one responded. "Well, I have an idea," he continued, apparently not taking a clue from their silence. Bella looked up at him, half interested. "An idea, Sirius? Wow. You haven't had one of those since . . . what? Third year?"
> 
> Sirius shot her a look. "Well, anyway . . . my plan is this. We should put Lily in danger, and then make James rescue her," he rattled off. Remus looked skeptical. "Isn't that a little too movie-ish, Sirius? Besides, it might be dangerous," he said.
> 
> Sirius gave him another look. "Course it won't. Now, that's settled. What kind of danger do you want to put Lily in?" he asked. No one replied.
> 
> "Come _on_, guys!" he said. "For Lily and James' sake!!"
> 
> Remus started again. "Sirius, I think we should stick to something that's er . . . normal. Like maybe have them play a trick on Snape together, or something . . . you know"
> 
> "You know, Remus, that might actually work!" said Tara, happily. "I think that is more like them. Somehow I can't imagine Lily needing help when she's in danger." Bella nodded in agreement. They looked at Sirius. He looked unhappy, but agreed.
> 
> "What trick shall we use?" he said. "Something unusual . . . something different," he said, racking his brains. They were all silent for a while. Finally, Sirius stood up. "Well, this is one of my best plans, and I don't really wanna waste it . . . but anyway. For Lily and James," he brightened up. Everyone listened eagerly.
> 
> "Well, we can send them off to Snape's dorm, and make them take a photo of Snape with a girlie stuffed toy, or something like that," he said, looking at all of them hopefully. They all agreed. 
> 
> "But wait a minute. What if he asks us to go along as well?" Remus asked.
> 
> "I thought of that. I'll fall down the stairs and pretend to sprain my ankle. And Remus, you can go on a date with Bella . . . just sneak up to the Astronomy Tower and have fun," said Sirius.
> 
> "Ok . . . what about tomorrow night, then?" asked Tara. "Sure," they all said in unison.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So James . . . that's my whopper of an idea. What do you think?" said Sirius. James looked half gloomy, half impressed. His gloominess had still not gone away, but he was much better.
> 
> "Well, Sirius, that's a good idea, but I don't feel like it, really," he replied. Sirius looked indignant. 
> 
> "But James, it's been a while since we played a prank. And you look like you need one to cheer you up. Come _on_, James. You never said no to a prank before!" said Sirius desperately. James grinned.
> 
> "Ok, ok. You got me. So, Remus, you and me, right? Tonight?" he inquired.
> 
> "Uhh . . . Remus' got a date with Bella. So I think it's gotta be just the two of us. No, wait, let's ask Lily!" said Sirius. Everything was going as planned . . . so far.
> 
> James nodded. They went over and asked Lily.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sirius was jumping with excitement when the evening fell. Now was the time to sprain his ankle. Making sure that James and Lily were in the common room, he ran up the stairs, pretending to get a book from his dorm. He grabbed a book, and ran down the stairs. As he neared the end, he pretended to trip.
> 
> "OW!" he yelled, as he went flying down the stairs. Inside, he was grinning broadly. He gave himself a thumbs up. 
> 
> "Sirius! Are you ok?" asked James, concernedly. Sirius winced, as though he was in great pain.
> 
> "Ow!! I think I sprained my ankle!" he said, groaning. James helped him up.
> 
> "I think I'll go to Pomfrey," said Sirius, hobbling.
> 
> "Sure. Want me to help you there?" asked James. "But wait! What about our trip tonight?"
> 
> "Uhh . . . I think you and Lily should go ahead with the plan," said Sirius.
> 
> James nodded doubtfully. "Ok," he said at last. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. 
> 
> "Good luck, guys," he said, as he limped out of the portrait hole.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily and James were ready, all set to go. They had their wands, a wizard camera, and James' invisibility cloak. Suddenly, Lily remembered.
> 
> "James! We need the stuffed toy!" she whispered.
> 
> "Right!" said James, brow furrowing. "Do you have one, Lil? A silly, girlie one?"
> 
> "Umm, yeah, hold on," she said, running up to her dorm. She returned a few minutes later with a bright pink Hello Kitty doll. She passed it on to James. He stared at it and chuckled, "Perfect!"
> 
> "Where did you get this? You're not the sort to play with dolls," he said. Lily grinned back. "Actually, Petunia gave it to me for Christmas. I didn't throw it away yet."
> 
> They covered themselves with the cloak, and stepped out.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A few minutes later, they stopped outside a stretch of bare, damp, green wall. James whispered the password, "Celery sticks"
> 
> They entered the common room. Lily shivered. It was cold and dark in there, unlike the Gryffindor common room, which was warm. Even the color green was enough to send shivers up her back. She huddled closer to James. He put an arm around her waist. The touch of his hand was like electricity . . .
> 
> They turned left, and climbed up a short flight of stairs. By experience, James turned to a big damp iron door. He opened it softly. They crept inside, and went straight to the last bed, against the wall. 
> 
> Lily could hear soft snores coming from the person in the bed - Snape. 
> 
> "Do the Sleeping Charm!" James whispered to her. She fished out her wand, and pointed it towards Snape, muttering, "_Dormiens!_"
> 
> Then they lifted the blankets, and it took all of Lily's willpower not to burst into laughter. Snape was wearing red and white striped pajamas, and they did not suit him at all. He looked like a cross between the grinch and Santa Claus, she thought. 
> 
> James plopped the Hello Kitty doll next in Snape's arms, and Lily quickly snapped a photo. Then they cleared up, and quickly walked out of the room. There, Lily broke into soft laughter. A minute later, James joined her. Soon the two of them were sitting down in the Slytherin common room, laughing silently.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Lily climbed back into bed that night, she shivered, not because of the cold though. She had been that close to James!
> 
> _He even hugged me when we returned!_ she thought. _It was a thrilling night. Looks like Prongs is back. _
> 
> And she fell asleep, dreaming of him.
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: Okkkkaaaayyy, some of you are worrying that James will fall for Lily only because of Sirius, Bella, Tara, and Remus. However, that is not going to happen, so don't worry. This story is full of twists and turns. Sirius, Bella, Tara, and Remus think that they are going to help Lily and James, but they are only providing us the comedy!!! Heheheh . . . never mind. Oops . . . I just let out the plot. Oh well, there's more than that, of course. Whatcha think of this part? Tell me . . . in a review!!! And yes, James will realize that it was Lily who he loved all along. . . ok, I'll shut up before I let out more.]


	8. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 08

**Some Thing Just Happens, 8**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > [Note: Thanks to those who reviewed (who were not too many). I know I really screwed up on this story - like having Valentine's Day before Christmas in the same school year, and a couple of other things (writing "Westlife My Love in the middle of a story!). But whether Christmas comes before or after Valentine's day is not the point of the story - what happens between L & J is. So sorry for the screw ups, I'll try not to make mistakes like that again. Anyway, I've been feeling kinda gloomy lately, so if you review, you'd really really be making my day. Read **only** after reading parts 1 - 7, as usual. And I know the parts have been turning out kinda short, but that's how I like it - sorry if you don't. The whole story combined is pretty long. Sorry for sounding so gloomy! Read, review, and ENJOY! Usual disclaimers apply.]
>>
>>> * * *
> 
> "See Sirius, nothing worked out with the last 'plan'," said Arabella. The four were meeting again, this time at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Lily and James didn't feel like coming.
> 
> "WELL! That wasn't exactly my plan," said Sirius, looking at Remus pointedly. "Anyway, the good part was that Snape got embarassed." James had passed the photo around the school the previous day - and everyone had a good laugh over it.
> 
> "Yeah, that was good - as a _prank_, but not as a plan, Sirius," said Tara, now exasperated.
> 
> "Fine! You think of something, then" he said, giving up. 
> 
> "And I have the _perfect_ plan!" Tara announced, triumphantly.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Meanwhile, Lily and James were having a fun game of Quidditch. They were flying around, trying to catch each other. Each of them were riding on Cleansweep 2s - the latest broomstick models. Lily was flying at top speed, her red hair flying out behind her. Her cheeks were red with the cold; it was pretty chilly outside. James had caught up with her now, he was pulling sideways. Suddenly, Lily went off into a long, spiralling dive, straight to the ground. James sped after her. 
> 
> (Lily's POV)
> 
> _I can't stop! _she realized. Though she tried to pull away into a different direction, her broom wouldn't budge. "James!" she cried, not daring to look behind her. She heard him speeding towards her, very near now. She was about 4 feet above the ground, when James reached out a hand to her. She left both her hands off the broomstick, and grabbed James' hand, pulling herself up. Then, she closed her eyes, and all she heard was the clattering of the broomstick, and the swish of the air past them.
> 
> When James landed, Lily got off immediately, her legs shaking and her body trembling. James put an arm around her. 
> 
> "Are you ok, Lil?" he asked, concernedly. Lily nodded, still shaking. She was really shocked by the whole incident.
> 
> For a minute, they looked into each others eyes. Then, Lily looked away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hurry _up_!" Sirius hissed to Bella.
> 
> "I'm trying! It would go way faster if you would help instead of staring," she retorted. It was 3:00 in the morning, the next day, and they were putting up their little "surprise" in the common room. Arabella was carefully magicking letters onto some cloth, which was part of their surprise.
> 
> "Say, James told me that Lily's broom got out of control, and then he saved her," said Remus.
> 
> "Yup, Lily told me about that too," replied Tara, who was climbing up a high stool to attach some hooks to the cieling.
> 
> "See Sirius, I think they can work it out on their own. Somehow, I have a feeling that we're not exactly helping," said Bella, still fiddling with her wand.
> 
> "Nope," said Sirius, stubbornly. "Of course James loves her. He's just too thick to realize it. He needs help!!"
> 
> Remus snorted. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if this is going to do much more than embarass them," he said. Sirius groaned. "Look guys, if you want to back out, go ahead. I for one, am sticking to the plan. It's for Prongs!! And Lily. Come on!"
> 
> The only answer to Sirius' lecture was a collective sigh.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily woke up to the noise of loud bangs. She jumped out of bed, and tried to see where the noise was coming from. She could see Bella and Tara jumping out of bed. 
> 
> "Sheesh!" she grumbled. "Does that noise _have _to wake us up at 5 in the morning?"
> 
> The three of them ran down the stairs to the common room. There was a crowd of people gathered around a chair in the centre of the room.
> 
> "What's the matter?" someone yelled. Everyone pointed above the chair. On a large banner, in green and brown letters, was written, "James and Lily love each other"
> 
> Lily gasped. Her heart thudded wildly inside her. _Did anybody know - about her diary?_
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: Ooh . . .! In the next part, James starts to . . . dot dot dot. Hehe, I'm evil, right? Right! Well, review if you really want the next part!!! See ya, luv, Green Eyes]


	9. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 09

**Some Thing Just Happens, 9**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > [Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You sure cheered me up. Something MAJOR happens in here . . . don't miss it! Read, review, and enjoy, as usual. Read only after reading chapters 1-9, to understand anything at all! Usual disclaimers apply.]
>>
>>> * * *
> 
> Lily's heart went numb. People were whistling and clapping around her, though she was all but happy. She was sensitive about her crush on James, and this incident was a crushing blow.
> 
> _Stay cool_, she instructed herself. _Act normal, as if it's just a joke._ She turned away, intending to return to her dorm. Big mistake. Right behind her stood James, and he looked . . . different.
> 
> "What's going on, Lil?" he asked, his voice as playful as usual. She blushed, and looked down at her bare feet. She didn't answer, but Sirius took care of that.
> 
> "WOW! James, how come you never told me?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, not bothering to keep his voice down. James looked confused.
> 
> "Tell you what?" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes, and pointed to the banner.
> 
> "About THAT, James. How come you kept it a secret? You and Lil are perfect for each other," he said, practically yelling. 
> 
> Lily blushed a deep red, and headed up her dorm, plugging her ears. She did _not_ want to hear anything else.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was just around dinnertime, and Lily was feeling miserable. Her day had been horrible. The news had spread like wildfire, and people were stopping her in the hallways, to congratulate her or tell her how lucky she was, and so on. She was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, just about ready to quit.
> 
> "Hey Lily!" she heard a voice behind her yell. She groaned. Not even bothering to look behind, she yelled out, "Yes, I love James, I'm just going on a date with him, and it's none of your business!"
> 
> "Whoa, Lil, wait up!" the same voice said again, with a trace of amusement. She turned around, only to see James behind her. For the nth time that day, she blushed. 
> 
> "Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just sick of hearing the same flack from people."
> 
> James caught up with her, and put a comforting arm around her. For some reason, that unnerved Lily. People had been treating them like a couple for ages before this incident, and she had never really bothered about them. But this was different - because it was for real.
> 
> "I know how you feel," said James, trying to cheer her up. "I've been through the same thing all day."
> 
> They were entering the Great Hall by now, which was half full of students grabbing dinner. Seeing James with his arm around Lily, several people starting whistling and clapping.
> 
> Lily bit her lip furiously, and slammed her books on the table.
> 
> * * *
> 
> James rolled around in bed, unable to sleep. He went over the day's incidents.
> 
> _Lily seemed to be really upset about the prank_, he thought. _But it didn't really bother me all that much._
> 
> "Maybe that's because you _do_ love her!" said a voice inside his head. He sat up straight in bed. Where had that come from?
> 
> _Actually, maybe I do. I've always loved her . . . as a friend. She's always been there for me. Always. And we make a good couple, I think._
> 
> He blinked, surprised. Where had _that _come from?
> 
> Come to think of it, he did love her. A lot. 
> 
> _I've just been too blind to notice it, _he thought, slapping his forehead. _I do care for her. I LOVE her! And now it might be too late. She's hurt, I can tell. Is it too late?_
> 
> Suddenly, he didn't feel like sleeping. He had to see Lily. He felt something strong in his heart. Something blinding. Some thing that told him that he loved Lily more than anything else in the world. He jumped out of bed, and crept out of the dorm.
> 
> He had to see Lily.
> 
> * * *
> 
> James held his breath as he opened the door to the girl's dorm. He knew where Lily's bed was - he had been in here tons of times before. He walked over to the bed closest to the door, and pushed the curtains aside slowly. He grinned at Lily. She looked so peaceful . . . so beautiful. Her red hair was all over the place, and her blankets were all tangled up. James sat down quietly on the edge of the bed. He shook Lily's face. His hand tingled as he touched her skin.
> 
> "Lily?" he whispered. Lily moved her face, and turned over. He tried again.
> 
> "Lil? Wake up!" he said, a little louder. This time, he was more successful. Lily opened her eyes, and looked at him blankly. Her green eyes were tinted with sleepiness. When she saw who it was, she sat up straight.
> 
> "James?" she whispered, incredulously. "What are you doing here?" she asked.
> 
> "Lil, I need to talk to you. Can you go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Please?" he begged her. She nodded, still too fazed to speak. 
> 
> "Ok, thanks. Good night, Lily." he said, getting up. She nodded again.
> 
> "I love you, Lil" he said, before he closed the door behind her. Lily stared. Then she softly whispered, "I love you too, James."
> 
> * * *

> > [A/N: Ta da!! It happened!!!!!! James realized!!!!! Uh . . . the story's not over yet, though. Still more to go. Tell me what you think about it . . . in a review. Thanks, review, and enjoy!!!!!! Luv, Green Eyes]


	10. Some Thing Just Happens, Part 10

**Some Thing Just Happens, 10**

**A Lily / James Saga**

> > [Note: We-ll, thanks a loooooot for reviewing!! Awesome!! Sorry for being so late, but school started and I've been horribly busy - I've got all the hard subjects this semester! Nwayz, enough about me. This will be the last part, unfortunately 
>> 
>> . : : S o b s : : .  
If you really really really really _really_ want an epilogue, then review!!! And then I'll see about one . . . Okay, enough already! Go read it . . . and I _might_ consider a sequel . . . though I don't know about what yet!!! Only if you review, though. Read parts 1-9 first, and all usual disclaimers apply.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily trudged down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room, immersed in her thoughts. It was afternoon and she still hadn't seen James. The more she had thought about the night's incident, the more she convinced herself that it was just a dream. However, a little flame of hope burned inside her . . . hoping that it was true, that it was not just a dream. Hoping that it was reality. 
> 
> She was about to step through the portrait hole when she felt a tap on her back. She turned around sharply, only to find James behind her, with Sirius beside him. 
> 
> "Are will still on for the date today, Lil?" he asked her, eyes twinkling. She could see Sirius' eyebrows shoot up beside him. She nodded, slowly. James looked sort of relieved.
> 
> "Good! I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, ok? I can't pick you up, because I have to do...er...I mean, I have something to do..." he said, the last sentence sounding very uncertain and rushed. Again, she nodded, slightly confused. 
> 
> She stepped through the portrait, but not after she heard Sirius say, "James?! What's happening?!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily shivered slightly as she slipped into a seat at the Three Broomsticks. Her eyes scanned the crowded pub for James, but she didn't see him. She leaned back in her chair, thoughts whirling around her. Everything had been said, everything was over. A feeling of calm and serenity swept through her body, and immediately, she felt relaxed and comfortable. Things were really OK.
> 
> Suddenly, she felt a warm hand clasp her arm. She looked up. James was standing there, with a mischeivous glint in his eyes. Lily knew that glint - it always meant that he was up to something. After all, she wasn't his best friend for nothing! 
> 
> _His best friend . . . sounds good to hear it again._
> 
> "Lil? Something unexpected happened," he said, slipping into the seat opposite her.
> 
> "Huh?" she said, confused. James grinned, and then leaned forward. He whispered in her ear.
> 
> "Sirius was following me! I think he's . . . er, going to take a photo or something like that. He borrowed the cloak. Wanna get back at him?" he asked, eyes twinkling.
> 
> Lily grinned.
> 
> "You're on, partner!" she said. Then she whispered in his ear,
> 
> "Let's pretend we're going for a walk. And then you bring your face close to mine, and then we suddenly jump back and catch him! Whatcha think?"
> 
> James grinned and nodded, standing up. Lily stood up as well, moving closer to him and slipping her hand into his. He smiled at her, and they set off.
> 
> _Just like old times._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fifteen minutes later, they were walking on a deserted path, bordered by colorful magniola trees, with a scent of rain in the air. The cool breeze ruffled their hair.
> 
> Impulsively, James leaned ever so slightly towards her, and whispered hurriedly, "Now!"
> 
> Lily braced herself. James put his hands on her shoulders and moved her towards himself.
> 
> "Lily!" he said, his voice all husky. Lily tried to keep her face straight. They gazed into each others eyes.
> 
> "I love you, Lil." he said, tilting her face up with his hand. He moved closer to her face. Behind them, they could hear a muffled noise.
> 
> Suddenly, James jumped back and Lily followed pronto. Too late. They heard the prolonged click of a camera, with the flash. 
> 
> "Sirius!" James yelled, running forward, his hands searching for Sirius.
> 
> Then, he started laughing. A little sprig of Sirius' messy hair was jutting out from the back. He grasped where he imagined his body would be. Lily pulled the cloak off him. 
> 
> Sirius looked very flushed, and he looked very uncomfortable. Seeing them, his face broke into a grin. 
> 
> "You knew?" he asked, waving the camera in the air. Both of them nodded solemnly.
> 
> "Too bad!" he said, suddenly wrenching himself out of James' clasp. He ran for his life, closely followed by James and Lily.
> 
> "He's got the camera! Nooooooooo" said Lily, amidst gasps as she followed James.
> 
> He suddenly stopped running, and turned around. Lily ran right into his arms. 
> 
> "You know what, Lil? I love you!" he said softly.
> 
> "I guess I do too. I _guess_." she replied, her eyes twinkling.
> 
> "Oh yeah, James? What was it that you had to do before the date?" she asked, curiously.
> 
> "Oh", he said, reaching into his robes. He brought out a small bunch of wild lilies, and gave them to Lily, watching her face light up like a Christmas Tree.
> 
> They both hugged each other hard. And this time, no one pulled away.
> 
> In the distance, they heard the click of a camera. But still, no one pulled away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The END!!!!!! Unless a loooooot of people review. If you do, then I might think of putting up an epilogue, about the engagement - how James proposes. If you review. You know . . .**
> 
> **So!!!!!! This is it. The end. I might consider a sequel. But first you review, right????? Thanks!!!!!!**
>
>> 


End file.
